Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか Kaname Madoka) is the main protagonist and title character of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica TV series. She is a shy and kind girl who cares deeply for her friends, but has low self-confidence. After becoming a magical girl, she gains higher confidence. Bio Madoka Kaname appears as a cameo, where she joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. Personality Madoka is seen to be a very kind girl who attempts to help anyone to the best of her ability, but is also shown to be quite timid. In the past timeline, Homura Akemi and she seemed to have switched personalities, Madoka being the risk taker and Homura being the shy one. Appearence Madoka Kaname is a 14-year-old girl with bright pink twin tails and bright pink eyes. When down, her hair is nearly shoulder length. She has choppy bangs which are pointed and strands bring chin-length. Appearance in the school uniform Madoka's school uniform is a light tan blouse with a black plaid skirt and white thigh high socks with a pair of brown shoes. Madoka also wears two red ribbons in her hair, which later on she gave away to Homura Akemi as a gift to remember her by. Appearance as a magical girl Madoka wears a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles (at the hem of the dress) is a heart-shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color. She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels. Appearance as a goddess Madoka has very long pink hair and small twin tails held up by white bows. Her eyes appear to have a golden color in this form. She also has white angel wings on her back and on the heels of her shoes. Her outfit consists of a light pink choker and an extremely long white dress with the universe on the inside of it. Her collar has a wavy cut, and in the middle of her chest is a diamond shaped hole with her soul gem at the top of it along with two smaller soul gems on either side. Her sleeves are short, airy, with white on the top and pink on the bottom. She also has white gloves, similar to the ones she wore when she was a magical girl. Her dress has three layers, the bottom one is pink. Under each layer is the universe. Madoka Kaname's Pokémon *Chikorita → Bayleef → Meganium ♀ *Yanma ♀ *Wooper ♂ *Hoothoot ♀ *Phanpy ♂ *Eevee → Sylveon ♀ *Egg → Cleffa → Clefairy → Clefable ♀ *Pidgey → Pidgeotto → Pidgeot ↔ Mega Pidgeot ♂ Trivia *In Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series, Madoka Kaname will appear in Securing the Future! (LAoPtS) where she, along with all the magical girls is shown to join the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. * * Gallery Madoka_school_1.png Madoka_magical_outfit_1.png Godoka_3.png Madoka Flower Scene.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Cute characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Protectors Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures Team Category:Characters voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anime Heroines Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Title characters Category:HEROINES Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Characters Category:Ingenue Category:Heroines Category:Villain's Crush Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mature Category:Anime characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain's Lover Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies